the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
ScSS Seraphic
The ScSS Seraphic is a Pegasus Class starship that is the primary vessel of the Seraphic Chronicles. Design and Construction In February 325AE Bhutan Jii was given command of the contract RBPSCC-80306 with the express orders to have her launch in January 329AE. He made few changes, such as adding six more Pybot's to engineering. Construction began in late February 325E in spacedock twelve of the Royal Baraben Prime Shipyards as the first parts of the space frame were welded together. In Ustinoq 325AE the five computer cores from the Rossum Robotics labratories on Cormin were delivered. Soon the Duel Power Matrix was placed into position as well. By Rabcyella the space frame was completed, a whole month ahead of schedule. But as Bhutan Jii put the internal structure together he insisted on going slowly to avoid problems that the ScSS Pegasus and ScSS Tzaphqiel had gained in their construction putting him three months behind schedule in starting building the hull. In December 325AE work started on cladding the space frame with the hull. By January 326AE deck twenty six became the first to be sealed and have life support. Deck twenty four was next to come online, but the build was still 3 and a half months behind schedule. Deck twenty five had a problem which took 6 weeks to solve. Then deck twenty three came online. Over the enxt 6 months 8 more decks came online. The overdrive engines were then connected and the four sub-ligt engines then inserted. On Christmas Day 326AE the Seraphic was hit by a mirco-asteroid which punched a fist sized hole through three decks and destroyed a window. By the start of 327AE exactly half of the ships decks were online. By Ustinoq of that year two more decks were online. By Bellan twenty one decks were online. Pybots were installed and low powered tests began. By the end of 327AE all the decks were online and the interior work began. In January 328AE the Defence Field Generators were sown into the hull at strategic points and the wepaosn platforms were loaded with countermeasures. In Rabcyella 328AE the Starfighters and Hammerwings arrived. Two Starfighter's were sent back for quality issues. By Bellan sixty members of the crew had signed onto the ship and were helping to finsih her off. Things such as carpeting were placed inside. Chief Engineer Master Chief Petty Officer Sorvel, Son of Yuvel came aboard and they started the three month process of warming up the Duel Power Matrix. In November the probes, missiles and PEP cannons were placed into the ship. The starfighters and small armouries were armed and the Dropships arrived, two months after their delivery date. With the DMP online the power from this was used to kick start the cold fusion units in each deck that would be used in emergancies. More members of the crew began to arrive, including approximately ninety members of the recently decommissioned ScSS Banabhatta. In December 328AE test flights were conducted, a sub-light flight from Baraben Prime to Hathor, an overdrive flight to the Cester System and back. Final weapons and defence systems tests were done with the aid of the Royal Baraben Home Guard and final paperwork was copleted just before Christmas 328AE. Launched from the Royal Baraben Prime Shipyards in 329AE after being designed by Bhutan Jii (who oversaw contruction) and Sorvel, Son of Yuvel and built by ProFly Industries, Rossum Robotics and the BuTani Corporation. Screaming Into The Night The first commanding officer was Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and the ship was assigned to Operation Open Water, the first non-military joint venture between the Alliance and the Imperial Oferan Empire in which a fleet of ships was sent into the uncharted Bregenna Expanse. She was assigned to Task Force Grey Beta Two. On 12th February 329AE, whilst studying a Si'La ruin on Eme she answered a distress call from the ScSS Ramesses XI and took part in the Battle in the Ice. In Ustinoq the ship surveyed Si'La ruins on the planet Eme. Whilst doing this they were offered a partnership with the University of Xamif in order to study the ruins more closely. Whilst doing this the ship was called to answer a distress call from the IOEV Holy Throne. The crew answered and lost two shuttles in doing so, the Shuttle Tatola and Shuttle Resolute and several crewmen, but managed to save Ibudab from the attacking Naz'Jil's but he died on board soon after. The ship was badly damaged as they fled from the Naz'Jil's. The Seraphic was then host to Admiral Yu, Commodore Kaur, Emperor Durrant, High Cleric Heela and War General Auxor as they took Ibudab's body away, during which time they learned of his final words call for Holy War and declared a holy war on the Naz'Jil's. The ship was then ordered to resume Operation Open Water without Oferan involvement. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire In Ques 329AE the Seraphic picks up the Smuilian Nex and then goes to the world of Nephalim where it discovers a secret Cameron Syndicate cloning facility being run by Tiberius Jones. They fire missiles down on the facility to destroy it. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE the ship answers a distress signal and investigates to find Tincarma bio-signatures attacking a Sarafid Dowd'i ship. They make formal first contact with the Sarafid Dowd'i. They then go to the Sarafid Dowd'i colony on Sor Lois and investigating the Tincarma make the discovery that the colony had been built on one the Tincarma had already seeded. The crew evacuate the colony as the Tincarma attack and became the first Star Command ship to visit Whereev Mellon. At Whereev Mellon the Seraphic takes a lead role in The Battle of Whereev Mellon. After The Battle of Whereev Mellon the crew of the Seraphic take an active role in bringing the Sarafid Dowd'i-Tincarma War to and end and the signing of The Treaty of Sor Lois. After this the Seraphic was assigned to defend the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom alongside the ScSS Avensis and ScSS Temboraphin. The Mists In Rabcyella 329AE the Seraphic chases down The Mai Nation Will Rise into the Midnight Nebula and destroys the pirate ship in The Encounter in The Mists. However, they are unable to escape due to damage being done to the ship by the microbial life forms that live in the nebula. Changing the polarity of the ships electrical change and flying through a proto-star system flushes them out of the ship and it is able to escape, but has been half destroyed by them. The ship makes it to Taq's Caravanserai to make repairs, engaging the companies Lost Souls and Space Party Under Tangerine Skies to help. While the computer cores and locator hubs are repaired quickly it is expected that it ill take six weeks to make the ships space worthy again. Sorvel, Son of Yuvel then enters into a private contract with Esco Military Hardware to add an Ablative Armour to the Seraphic. Eulogies In Erya 329AE the Seraphic is still undergoing repairs from Lost Souls and Space Party Under Tangerine Skies. The Seraphic is named flagship of the Sarafid Dowd’i Kingdom Squadron. Sorvel, Son of Yuvel is able to come up with a new cold-start up routine for the Duel Power Matrix which shaves a week off their repair time and allows them to return to border patrol in the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom. On route they receive a message about events taking place at Ku and change direction to intercept the Sarafid Dowd'i and Tincarma ships headed there. Upon arrival they attack the Snowdrop Blue Devil and, alongside the Sarafid Dowd'i, Tincarma and Pirec force the Cameron Syndicate ship away, stopping a coup 'etat on the Pirec home world. Duquam (book) In Syropha 329AE the Seraphic was in orbit of Whereev Mellon when she was shut down by a Fifth Pillar Element smuggled aboard by Yot Yoy and then attacked by Duquam. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE Starfighter Wing One was named by Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, the 'Bregenna Angels'. Layout Deck One Bridge, Commanding Officers Office, Briefing Room In February 329AE Cargo Bay Three was turned into "The Black Hole" nightclub. Deck Three Four Castle restaurant Deck Four Four castle Bar, Locator Hub One, Armory One Deck Five Officers Lounge, Executive Quarters Upper Floors Deck Six Executive Quarters Lower Deck and Main Entrances. Tonga Braakl Quarter's, Ejjina's Quarter's Deck Eight Family Quarters and Officer's Quarters, Ovath's Quarters, Jovan’s Quarters Deck Nine Family Quarters and Officer's Quarters, Velelsis's Quarters, SOrvel's Quarters, Sai Mai Chang's Quarters, Mexiplex - Morgue/ Waiting Room Deck Ten Mediplex Upper - CMO's Office, Diagnostic Area, Surgery Bay, Waiting Room Entrance, Science Lab One, Locator Hub Two Deck Eleven Mediplex Lower - Recovery Suite, Jaxa and Tatsu's Quarter's Deck Twelve Shuttlebay, Junior Officer's Quarters Deck Thirteen Lower Decks Officers Lounge Deck Fifteen Starfighter Bays and Deck Sixteen Top Entrance t Engineering, Chief Engineers Office Deck Eighteen Main Entrance to Engineering Deck Nineteen Cold storage Deck Twenty Four Security Office, Brig Deck Twenty Five Armory Three Deck Twenty Six Cargo Bays, Marine Drop Ships and ARES Armory. In February 329AE Jovan Johnson and others converted Cargo Bay Three into a night club called The Black Hole. The Pybot'saboard the Seraphic are white and purple. Auxiliary Craft The shuttles of the Seraphic were named after cites of Baraben Prime, the planet in orbit of which the ship was constructed. The ship is usually equipped with six shuttlecraft. Shuttles from the Seraphic include: Shuttle Tatolta and Shuttle Resolute, both of which were lost in the first contact with the Naz'Jil's in Ustinoq 329AE. The Shuttle Celestia was destroyed in Erya 329AE during the Coup on Ku. Shuttle Quetico Shuttle Celestia Shuttle Breyenna Shuttle Lutetia The ship has four Hammerwing's, Hammerwing 80306-01 was first used in the Battle in the Ice. The ship has four wings of starfighter's. In Syropha 329AE Starfight Wing One is named 'the Bregenna Angels'. There is also a Captain's Yacht attached to the vessel. The Seraphic's is called the ScSh Al-Khansa. Crew Compliment The Pegasus Class has a crew compliment of 350 officers and crewmen. In addition to this the Seraphic had approximately 20 civilian workers on board, gym staff, bar and restaurant staff and school teachers. With the fmailies on board there are approximately 600 people on board in 329AE. Category:Star Command Starship Category:Tenth Fleet Category:Pegasus Class Starships Category:Tenth Fleet Ships